


Humans Are Complicated

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sensuality, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Isaac gathers data on human sexuality and learns about masturbation.





	Humans Are Complicated

Isaac was still gathering data about human sexuality. Unlike some species their mating was not merely for reproduction but also for pleasure and sometimes for bonding purposes. Furthermore they often gained sexual pleasure alone, in masturbation. This could be a simple matter of stimulating the genitals, or could involve a number of "sex toys" – these were not he'd learned, for children despite the name. They could include specific sensory experiences such as clothing, lighting, scents, and bathing, and a certain amount of fantasising and/or roleplaying.

Claire had explained that some people even preferred masturbation for many reasons, not least because they found it easier to climax. Some people were currently without a partner or chose not to form sexual bonds but still found satisfaction in orgasms.

Isaac kept all of the relevant data in mind whenever he and Claire mated. He paid attention to her responses, adjusting his performance as necessary, ensuring she always climaxed.

"Do you still masturbate?" he asked after one enthusiastic mating session.

"Uh, sometimes," Claire said. "That's not because of anything you do or don't do. Sometimes you just want or need to take of your own needs, you know? I mean you don't know…humans are complicated."

Isaac agreed. Humans were a fascinating subject of study.


End file.
